


You're Not Allowed to Die

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 6x25, Other, Strong Language, danny's thoughts, h50 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my take on Danny's perspective of the finale. Yes, there is McDanno in the end. If that's not your jam, don't read. Also, don't yell at me if this is shit, it's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Allowed to Die

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized words are Danny's direct words, or thoughts. IDK, guys. This was a quick fic.

This was supposed to be easy. 

Go undercover, get the scumbag to land and boom, arrest. Another brilliant win for Five-0 and Steve keeps his promise, to the island and to Nehele. 

Frankly, if the smell of blood and the lack of Steve's voice wasn't so stark right now, Danny would be talking about how it's not even a  _ little  _ shocking it didn't go down that way. 

He'd be bitching at Steve, hand flying as he scolds him for dragging him into another fucking dangerous situation, and how he's got  _ children, Steven! TWO OF THEM!  _ Who need their father, and he can't keep getting himself into this shit, because you, my friend, are  _ defective. _

Instead? Instead, he's forcing tears to stay put back in the backs of his eyes, struggling to follow instructions while Steve is bleeding the fuck out beside him. Steve. The indestructible superhero, that’s the severity of this fucking nightmare. The smart ass behind him won’t listen and all he can think is that if this is real, if Steve’s dead there… he’s dropping this fucking plane into the ocean. 

He can’t fathom this, because it’s not supposed to be Steve- he’s not the one with the borrowed fucking time, it’s Danny, and what the fuck is even happening? How did this get to this point? How did he not see it until it was too fucking late?

He’s struggling to do as instructed when they get more  _ wonderful  _ news-- they might have to land this pile of shit in the water, and that’s just… not going to happen. Landing in the water means having to scramble out. Something the two hundred plus pounds of nearly dead navy seal can’t do, and the one hundred and ninety pound detective can’t fucking help him do, not with a broken rib… so, beach it is. Because there’s no way he’s leaving Steven. He can’t, he  _ won’t.  _

So he straps Steve in, threatens him, because  _ no, you stubborn son of a bitch, you’re not leaving me this way, not landing this death trap for that to happen.  _ And it’s scary how hard he’s praying in his mind for this to work, that they’ll land and Steve will be okay. He’s gotta be. He’s Superman… he’s Danny’s superhero, and he’s not going down this easy. That’s not the Steve he loves.

And as they come crashing down, the plane hitting water and skipping like a fucking stone into the sand, all Danny can focus on is that Steve’s still breathing and that they have to be quick once it’s over, because that might not be the case much longer. So, as they come to a stop, the punk is missing and Danny doesn’t care, because Steve needs him, and he’s trying to unbuckle him and it’s fucking hard because his rib is for sure broken, but he’s not stopping when Lou and Chin are there, and he’s shouting at them to hurry up and get him out, he’s still breathing, just  _ please fucking hurry up  _ and then he’s being pulled out, the medics are running and he’s horrified when the shirt is cut away.

So many holes, four that he can count, and the blood. Oh,  _ god,  _ all the fucking blood. There’s more on the floor of the plane, he knows that, but this is sickening and he’s trying to focus but they are taking Steve away and he leaves no room to be corrected as he trails them, hands on the gurney and then one is permitted to move and cradle the broken rib. It smarts, but he’s not going to wallow, because they are asking him questions and he’s shooting back answers, and  _ wait when did my hand end up on his face? Is this hurting him? Why won’t he look at me?  _ They are trying to keep him stable, but they seem grim and he’s praying again, harder, begging God to take pity, to have mercy, to protect this neanderthal…  _ he’s a hero, selfless and brave and brainless, you did a great job with him, please don’t take him away yet.  _

Once they arrive, it’s a whirlwind of action, Steve’s being taken away and Danny can’t follow, but he’s not getting checked out, either. Steve needs the help, not him, it’s just a broken rib, and the bastard that did this, that’s shot his Steve, he’s still out there, breathing, while Steve inches closer to stopping. So, he’s insistent and the others are mad, but that’s nothing new. Steve gets him in trouble so often, it’s a reflex to brush it off. He’s got his skins on, that’s good enough, and they are heading off, to the station because that’s where the answer is. That’s where the first of the men to pay for this horror is. 

They aren’t there long, he is an expert now at getting what he needs, and maybe it’s because he scolds Steven so often, but people forget that Danny is a tough sonofabitch, and it’s an instinct to let that side take over when his family is in danger. They know where to go and he’s gone in a flash, barking orders as if he was Steve, and the team knows to listen. He’s not sure where his mind is as they come through the door, guns blazing, but seeing the guy hurrying away… it snaps something in him.

Because that’s him.  _ That’s him.  _ The guy that shot Steve, and he’s getting away. At least, he seems to  _ think  _ he is. He’s not, though. Danny won’t let that happen, and it’s like a slow mo from a badass action film as he makes his way after the scumball, changing his clip and standing over him. The bastard taunts, asks Danny to shoot him… and he wants to. He wants to blow a hole through his face, just for hurting Steve… but he can’t. He can’t, because Steve wouldn’t want him to, and Steve is why he’s even here. He debates, and comes close several times, then gives up, letting the others take him as his phone rings.

Then the nightmare intensifies. 

They only have to say they are calling about Steve for him to be off and running, driving like a madman as he makes his way back, rushing through the doors and searching for the surgeon, finding him and stopping dead, blood running cold as it’s explained.

His liver is shot, and that means he needs a transplant, or he dies.

Everyone is a twitter, talking about be willing to step in, but Danny puts that to bed fast, his hand raises and he tells the doc they’ve got the same blood type, so  _ take mine, hu? I’m a match, take mine.  _ And they agree, so he’s whisked away. He isn’t sure how Grace got there, but there is his monkey, all big brown eyes and tears on her cheeks as she hugs him. The jokes don’t disarm her, but he tries, because it’s going to be okay. It has to -- she’s not allowed to lose Danno and Uncle Steve.

She’s the last thing he sees, and the first thing he sees once he’s out is Steven. He looks a bit better, his color closer to his normal sun kissed glow, and the wounds are wrapped, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. It’s a relief. He’s alive and sure, Danny’s missing part of a vital organ, but Steve’s alive and he’s good with the pain if it means his heart remains intact. He reaches, touches a hand and smiles as fingers curl around his own, before he allows himself to sleep. 

A week goes by and the team is there, reading Steve cards, because clearly, the neanderthal is the only hero here. He jokes that he’s left out, but the sting is real. He doesn’t want to be recognized for what he did-- he did it because he loves his partner, and he needs him, but come on. He was there. Not one card for him? The kids shower him with love, and then the gang is gone, leaving him to bicker with Steve, who insists that if the liver imparts any of Danny’s ‘negative attitude’, he’s cutting it out himself, and it makes him laugh, honestly. He doesn’t doubt it, that Steve will try, because holy  _ shit  _ is this man insane… but too soon the jokes stop and the talking stops and the room is dark, leaving Danny to his thoughts.

Maybe the reason it stings is because Steve doesn’t get it. Steve doesn’t understand that the anger and the bitching… it’s coming from watching someone you love so wholly nearly die. Of course, Steve doesn’t know really actually know that Danny loves him. Not like that, anyway. He doesn’t know that Danny prayed and pleaded and made all kinds of deals in his mind to keep the stubborn man alive.

So he doesn’t expect the way Steve’s voice finds him again, soft and low and full of something he can’t really read. 

“Thank you, Danny…”

He ignores him, because  _ no, you don’t get to do this now, Steven _ … so when he adds the next bit, Danny can’t breathe.

“I love you, you know?”

He expects even less the way Steve’s suddenly beside him, in the chair and reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers, and the way he lets it happen. He doesn’t expect the way he sits up and leans into Steve, the way Steve holds him as he whispers that  _ yeah, I know… I love you too, you schmuck…  _ and it’s a shock when their lips meet. A good one. 

It lasts a second, only the space of a breath, then Steve’s gone, back into his own bed and suddenly, Danny isn’t upset anymore. He’s confused, yes. But not upset. 

Steve needs to nearly die more often. 

Not really, but still.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
